


Handling Rejection 7/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 7/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> What did he say last night?

Steve's head is pounding. He downs several aspirin dry and hits the shower. The water feels good; he stays there longer than the usual three minutes he allows himself.

By the time he gets in his truck, he's feeling almost human. He never should have dragged Chin out last night; he can't even remember what they talked about.

At HQ, Danny's in front of the computer screens, gnawing at the inside of his lip thoughtfully, with arms crossed. Steve pauses in the doorway, heart thumping.

"You ready to talk?" Danny asks without turning around.

Steve blinks and backs up. "No."

~


End file.
